Letters From Santa Dot
by Lady Tyria
Summary: A weird little sitcom-ish group of letters, from santa dot, with comments from tyria. it 's weird, we blame sugar, and school trips.*note, i raised the rating because i swear a lot in the later letters*
1. Letter I

Letters from Santa Dot I  
Ryo: Hey guys, where's Rowen?  
Mia, Sage, Kento, Cye and Uli: Detention.  
Ryo: Shoulda guessed.  
(Rowen runs up suddenly.)  
Rowen: Guys, you won't believe it!  
Ryo, Sage, Kento, Cye, Mia and Uli: What?  
Rowen: I saw Kale running away from Lady kayura and the other Warlords!  
Sage: So.......?  
Rowen: Soo... He was wearing Winnie the Pooh pyjamas!  
Kento: Who cares, we've all seen him in those before. What's new about that?  
Rowen: But it gets _much_ worse!...  
  
. = How could it get any worse than the Dark Warlord of Corruption running around in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas? Find out next time, in,  
Letters From Santa Dot, II! 


	2. Letter II

Letters from Santa Dot II  
. = Rowen was in the midst of explaining what could possibly be worse than  
Kale running around in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas...  
Rowen: But it gets worse; he was CRYING.  
Ryo: Crying?!  
Rowen: But even worse...  
Cye: How could it possibly be any worse?!  
Rowen: He was crying BECAUSE he lost his Barney doll!  
Ryo, Sage, Kento, Cye and Mia: WHAT!?!  
Uli: Barney's cool. Maybe Kale isn't that bad. No one who likes Barney could be _that_ bad.  
(Ronins and Mia stare at Uli.)  
Uli: ;;Innocently;; What?  
Kento: Anyone have any food? I'm STARVIN'!  
Sage: He went a whole letter without saying that.  
Rowen: It's a miracle.  
Mia: Oh my god, look, it's....  
. What does Mia see? How many cans of pop have I had to make me _this_ hyper?(cANS? tRY TWO lITRE bOTTLES, YA LI'L PIG. WITH HOW MUCH YOU DRINK, i'M SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT A cHRISTMAS TREE ORNAMENT!) .; wHEN WILL tYRIA EVER LEAVE ME ALONE? (hOW 'bOUT WHEN YOU SOTP USIN' MY pc?)  
.;; Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook then.... Anyway, find out in the next Letters from Santa Dot III.  



	3. Letter III

Letters from Santa Dot III  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot II, Mia saw something strange and my creator came and bugged me. (_AGAIN_)!  
Mia: Oh my god, look, it's Kale, and Sekhmet's chasing after him.  
(All watch as Kale and Sekhmet race by.)  
Kale: I want my Barney!!!!  
Sekhmet: I am NOT a bed-wetter!!!!  
(Dais runs by with fluorescent purple hair.)  
Dais: I'll get you for this, Kale!!!  
(Anubis runs by, dressed up like Super Sailor Moon.)  
Anubis: Kale, i'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Kayura runs by, perfectly fine. She stops next to the ronins.)  
Kayura: KALE, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rowen: What the hell'd he do to you?  
Kayura: Well, he...  
. =What did Kale, Warlord of Corruption, do to Lady Kayura? Find out in the next Letters from Santa Dot!  



	4. Letter IV

Letters from Santa Dot IV  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot III, the prankfull habits of Kale were discovered and Kayura was about to explain what he had done to her. Even more amazing, my creator/harraser Lady Tyria didn't even show herself, let alone pester me! (sO SUE ME, i WAS IN THE FRICKEN' bATHROOM!!! uNLIKE YOU, i'M NOT JUST A PIECE OF dATA!!!!!) .;;; I shouldn't of said that, I was temptinp fate, wasn't I?  
Kayura: Well, he... ;;She breaks down crying. Rowen comforts her.;;  
Cye: now _that's_ not something ya see everyday.  
(Sage walks over and pushes Rowen away. He then comforts Kayura himself.)  
Rowen: Flirt. ;;Rowen stands back up.;;  
Kento: What could make Lady Kayura cry so much. Maube Kale took her food.  
Kayura: Thank you, Sage. ;;Kayura kisses him on the lips.;;  
Rowen: Damn, that was supposed to be _my_ kiss.  
Kayura: Sage, you're so kind. It's so nice of you'd to be gentil towards on who made your life so miserable.  
Cye: Gag!  
Sage: Cye, shut up! Tell us what's wrong, Kayura?  
Kayura: Well...  
. = What DID happen to Kayura and how can Sage be so inconsiderate towards his fellow Ronins? Find out next time in Letters from Santa Dot V.  



	5. Letter V

Letters from Santa Dot V  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot, Kayura kisses Sage and and was about to tell everyone what Kale did to her. While I'm at it, do you have anything to add before we actually begin, Tyria? (YES. tHIS IS not MY FAULT!!!! aND, i'M VERY TIRED. aFTER THIS, i'M WORKING ON MY own FIC.) Aw, man! Anyway....  
Kayura: well, you see, first he got...  
(Rowen pushes the Ronin of Halo out of the way and puts a comforting hand on Kayura's shoulder.)  
Rowen: What is it, Kayura? C'mon, you can tell us.  
Uli: I think I'm gonna barf! ;;Runs over to some bushes. Vomiting noises ensue.;;  
Kayura: He got me drunk and then he escorted me back to my room and... and... Oh! I can't say it!  
Rowen: It's ok, Kayura. We won't tell anyone.  
Kayura: ;;Suddenly enraged;; After 1500 years of virginity, he had to rape me!!!!  
Everyone (except Uli): WHAT!??!!!!  
. = Is Kayura serius?  
Find out in next time in Letters from Santa Dot VI! (i DUNNO, DOES THIS SCARE ANYONE ELSE HERE?) .; ja ne... 


	6. Letter Vi

Letters from Santa Dot IV  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot III, the prankfull habits of Kale were discovered and Kayura was about to explain what he had done to her. Even more amazing, my creator/harraser Lady Tyria didn't even show herself, let alone pester me! (sO SUE ME, i WAS IN THE FRICKEN' bATHROOM!!! uNLIKE YOU, i'M NOT JUST A PIECE OF dATA!!!!!) .;;; I shouldn't of said that, I was temptinp fate, wasn't I?  
Kayura: Well, he... ;;She breaks down crying. Rowen comforts her.;;  
Cye: now _that's_ not something ya see everyday.  
(Sage walks over and pushes Rowen away. He then comforts Kayura himself.)  
Rowen: Flirt. ;;Rowen stands back up.;;  
Kento: What could make Lady Kayura cry so much. Maube Kale took her food.  
Kayura: Thank you, Sage. ;;Kayura kisses him on the lips.;;  
Rowen: Damn, that was supposed to be _my_ kiss.  
Kayura: Sage, you're so kind. It's so nice of you'd to be gentil towards on who made your life so miserable.  
Cye: Gag!  
Sage: Cye, shut up! Tell us what's wrong, Kayura?  
Kayura: Well...  
. = What DID happen to Kayura and how can Sage be so inconsiderate towards his fellow Ronins? Find out next time in Letters from Santa Dot V.  



	7. Letter VII

Letters from Santa Dot VII  
. = Last time on Letters From Santa Dot VI, Kayura was blubbering like a Sailor Scout and Sage had in vited Mia for a drink.... (i WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT i AM ALSO REVOLTED BY THIS STORY, BUT i TOLD sd SHE COULD WRITE IT, bUT REALLY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!) .; aNNOYING, ISN'T SHE?  
Mia: Sure, I don't see why not.  
Sage: Later guys. ;;Sage winks. Mia and Sage leave.;;  
Rowen: now _I_ gotta barf.  
Kayura: NO! Don't leave me!!!  
Rowen: That's OK, I was just kidding.  
Kayura: You're so funny! ;;She kisses him again.;;  
Rowen: Crying leaves you dehydrated, let's gp get you something to drink.  
Kayura: All right.  
. = Will Rowen and Sage get lucky? Will Mia lose her virginity? Is Kayura actually -that- stupid? Will Kento and Uli ever stop barfing? Is Cye really gay? (what!!!!????! yOU ARE SOOOOOOO SICK AND TWISTED!) Oops, got ahead of myself there. ignore that last one. Find the answers to all these, except the Cye one, next time on letters from Santa Dot VIII! (i'M NOT EVEN GONNA TOUCH THAT ONE. bLEAH!) .;;;;;;;;   



	8. Letter VIII

Letters From Santa Dot VIII  
. = Last time on Letters From Santa Dot VII, It was revealed that both Sage and Rowen are horny bastards. What'll Happen next?! (aND DO WE REALLY WANT TO KNOW?)  
Ryo: ;;Reading something;; Gee, I wonder if Sage and Rowen will actually get lucky? ;;passes the paper to Cye.;;  
Cye: will Mia actually lose her virginity? ;;Hands off to Ryo....;;  
Ryo: Is Kayura really _that_ dumb!? ;;Passes back to Cye;; ;;SD: Wait a minute, this sounds a lot like...;;  
Cye: Will Kento and Uli ever stop barfing? ;;hands the paper back to Ryo;; ;;Sd: ...my ending from...;;  
Ryo: ;;Turns to Cye;; Are you really gay?  
Cye: WHAT!?!  
Ryo: Oops, that's what I get from reading what it says in Letters From Santa Dot VII. ;;Sd: Letters From Santa Dot VII!!! Those a-holes!;;  
Cye: Will Santa Dot ever find a better way to re-cap?  
Ryo and Cye: Find out next time in Letters From Santa Dot IX!!! ;;Both break out laughing.;;  
Santa Dot: hey, that's _my_ line!  
Cye: Shut up, Hoe.  
(*claps* gOOD ENDING, gOOD ENDING!) 


	9. Letter IX

Letters From Santa Dot IX  
. = last time on Letters From Santa Dot VIII, we just recapped. the time before on Letters From Santa Dot VII, it was revealed that both Sage and Rowen are horny Bastards. What'll happen next? (aND DO WE REALLY WANT TO KNOW?) .;  
(In Rowen and Sage's room at Mia's house, Kayura is drunk. In other words, she really _is_ that stupid.)  
_L_ittle _R_owen _A_ngel: Rowen, don't do it! You'll feel guilty for the rest of your life!!  
_L_ittle _R_owen _D_evi: Hey Ro-wen! There's nothing wrong with a little fun.  
LRA: Fun's all right...  
Rowen: Woo hoo!  
LRA: But not at the expense of other's.  
LRD: Don't listen to the little prig! Don't you deserve a reward for all you've done for this world?!?  
. = Who will Rowen listen to? Does he really deserve it? Will we get to see one of those cool disney angel/devil fights? (I sure hope so...) Find out next time in Letters From Santa Dot X! (*Yawns* i...nEED...cAFFEINE....mY....pRECIOUS....cAFFEINE!) .? I don't know either. stupid caffeine-a-holic! Join the CAA!   



	10. Letter X

Letters From Santa Dot X  
. = Last time on Letters From Santa Dot IX, Rowen was having a conversation with a Little Rowen Angel (LRA) and a little Rowen Devil. (LRD) (bUT THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN AT ALL!!! eNJOY!)  
(In Mia Coji's room at Mia's house/mansion, Sage is drunk. Wierd, non?  
Mia: Everyone thinks I'm such a goody-goody! Everyone things I'm naive! Everyone thinks I'll be single all my life! Either that or that I'll get stepped on by Wing Zero. But I'll show them!!! ;;Mia turns and starts kissing Sage passionately. The drunken Ronin of Halo doesn't seem to care (oR NOTICE!). She begins to lift up his shirt, but then she stops. ;; Wait....  
. = What could be holding her back? Has Mia's conscience finally caught up with her? Find out next time in Letters From Santa Dot XI!  



	11. Letter XI

Letters from Santa Dot XI  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot X, Mia stopped in the middle of taking advantage of a Drunken Sage. What is holding her back? (mE?) No. Not you. Just ignore Tyria, she's eating cheerios and it's making me quite scared. But, about Mia, you won't find out here! (wOW, HOW sURPRISING.) He he he..... back to Rowen!  
(Rowen watches indicisivly as the two little celestial beings duke it out on the floor. It was the angel who had tossed the devil on the ground. Kayura was asleep.)  
LRD: He should fuck her and get all he can out of it! Get her to blow him, feel him, suck him and fuck him!!!  
LRA: NO!! It's not the Way! You must get to know the person, like each other, go out, fall in love, get married and have both willing! you must also check for STDs and always tell the truth! You must talk over the possibility of children and the responsibility necessar...  
Rowen: Shut up!  
Devil: Whoo-hoo!!!  
Rowen: No!! Both of you! ;;Angel smirks.;;  
Angel: We will not stop until this situation is resolved.  
Rowen: Fine. Keep going then.  
(the two start fighting again. While they're pre-occupied, Rowen leaves.)  
. = Now what'll Rowen do? (*Poots* yOU'RE NOT EVEN _tRYING_ ANYMORE!) .!? Shut up. Find out next time on Letters from Santa Dot XII! 


	12. Letter XII

Letters from Santa Dot XII  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XI, the angel/devil fight I wanted so much occured. (aNOTHER EXAMPLE THAT WHAT THE AUTHOR WANTS TENDS TO BE WHAT HAPPENS.) .? She said something INTELLIGENT for once. (yAH, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN.) .@ Well, the fight happened and Rowen got so fed up he left. (bUT WHO REALLY CARES, CUZ NOW WE GO TO mIA!) Aw man, she always says the cool things! grumble grumble grumble. .-  
Mia: Wait...I have to go get protection. I don't want to get pregnant _raping_ a guy! ;;Mia runs around her house and eventually realizes that because she's never had a boyfriend she doesn't have any.;; Wow, that's just pathetic. ;;She goes back downstairs to the kitchen. She takes a case of beer and puts it in her room, to keep Sage drunk. She kisses him again and walks out of the room.;; he he he, this is one drunk who's not gonna get away. Not like the last one. ;;She turns and locks the door to her room. She walks out the door and gets into her red jeep. She drives off.;;  
. = What will happen next? Where is she going in her jeep? (aS IF IT'S _nOT_ tOTALLY OBVIOUS. BUT i WON'T tELL.) Will the drunken Sage (wHO IS NOW DRINKING EVEN more BEER...) escape this horny virgin? Find out next time in Letters from Santa Dot XIII. 


	13. Letter XIII

LETTERS FROM SANTA DOT XIII  
. = Last time on Letters From Santa Dot XII, Mia Coji discovered that because she's never ever had a boy friend, she has no protection. Since no one wants to get pregnant while raping someone (rAPE VICTIMS TEND TO BE NON-SUPORTIVE FOR THEIR RAPER, fOR SOME REASON.....) .;; Sage becomes even mroe drunk because of a case of beer Mia left in her room (fOR THAT EXACT PURPOSE, FOO) .@ Will Mia get her protection?  
;; In the middle of a deserted city, the Wing Zero and The Epyon, piloted by Heero Yui and Milliardo Peacecraft respectfully, were fighting, when an interdimensional riff sucked them through to another dimension. The pilots merely recalculated some battle plans, and kept on fighting, now overtop of a not-often used highway.;;  
;;Mia Coji sees some giant robots, or something fighting, and stops her jeep to get out and have a better look.;;  
Mia: Oh my God, what on Earth are those...  
;;The Epyon rams into the Wing Zero, causing it to stumble backwards, but for some reason, the mobile suit lands off balance, and Heero barely manages to get it standing again. The comm system flashes on, and milliardo appears;;  
Milliardo: Hey, Heero, you stepped in something!  
Heero Glares (tm).  
(omg, sd HAS LEARNT HOW TO USE FORSHADOWING! THAT'S AN ACTUAL LITERARY TECCHNIQUE! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! mAY gOD SAVE US ALL!!!!!!) .;;  
Oh my... someone get that sprite away from her please..... thank you. Has Mia really died by being stepped on by Wing Zero?? Was she psychic!? Will we ever find out since she's dead? (dO WE EVEN GIVE A DAMN??) No! Find out next time on, Letters from Santa Dot XIV! 


	14. Letter XIV

Letters from Santa Dot XIV  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XIII, Mia Coji died a horrible, horrible death underfoot of the Wing Zero. (bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD JOKE, sd. pATHETIC, REALLY! eVEN YOU COULD DO BETTER, OR ARE YOU AS SICK AS ME? fLU SHOT WORKED SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WELL.... aRRRGH!!) OOOOOOOOK, I'm not sure I wanna know.  
(Back at Mia's, Rowen Hashiba hears a strange noise comming from Mia's room. It's a loud thumping noise. Rowen shudders.)  
Rowen: Looks like someone's devil got the best of him. ;;When Ro gets further down the stairs, he notices that the noise is actually a banging on the door. Someone's yelling something...)  
The extremely drunken Sage: Willsh shomeones gets shme oudda heresh?!  
Rowen: Whoa, I thought it was supposed to be _Sage_ getting _Mia_ drunk, not the other way around! Sage, buddy, are you all right?  
Sage: Yep! *Hic* I'ms shushts fines! *Hic*  
Rowen: Sage, what the _hell_ happened?!  
. = Will Rowen ever get around to letting Sage out? Will Sage be all right? (wILL THE eVIL AUTHOR EVER GET TO THE POINT? wILL SHE EVEN CONTINUE THIS SEGMENT IN THE NEXT lETTER? iS SHE JUST LYING AGAIN? aND WHAT THE _hell_ HAPPENED TO EVERYONE ELSE?) I didn't forget about them, not at all. He he he..... Find out next time on Letters from Santa Dot XV! 


	15. Letter XV

Letters from Santa Dot XV  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XIV, Rowen discovered the extremely drunken Ronin of Halo locked in Miss Coji's room (aLTHOUGH HE NEVER LET HIM OUT...) and I realized that I'd forgotten about all the charas except four. Oops, he he he...  
(Neither pilot knew what the hell had happened but after one clash, both suits had fallen on their backs and were trying futily to get up. Heero and Milliardo both get out of their cockpits and jump the ten-or-so feet to the ground. Both colapse to their knees. After a minute or so, Heero lies back against the ground.)  
Milliardo: So, Heero, we did it again.  
Heero: Yep, third time this week.  
Milliardo: Y'know, i think we've lost our touch.  
Heero: Uhn.  
. = What will Heero say next? (IF ANYTHING...) What will the two mis-placed Gundam Pilots do? (hOW THE _hELL_ DID THEY GET INTO THIS STORY ANYWAY?) Hey, I just realized, Heero said five words in one sentence, what a miracle! Will the author use this realization to further the plot? (iF THERE _IS_ A PLOT...) Find out next time, on Letters from Santa Dot XVI! 


	16. Letter XVI

Launch All Zig For Great Justice!  
  
(In AD 2101 war was beginning...)  
. =What Happen?  
Tyria: Sombody set us up the bomb!  
Heero: We get signal.  
. =What?!  
Heero: Main screen turn on.  
. =It's you!  
Milliardo: How are you gentlemen!!  
Milliardo: All your base are belong to us.  
Milliardo: You are on the way to destruction.  
. = What you say!!  
Milliardo: You have no chance to survive, make your time.  
Milliardo: Ha ha ha ha.....  
. = Take off every 'zig'!!  
. = You know what you doing.  
. = Move 'zig'  
. = For great justice !!  
  
. =Can we defeat Cats??? Find out next time on... Launch All Zig For Great Justice! 


	17. Letter XVI uh b

Letters from Santa Dot XVI  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XV, Heero said five words in one sentence! Is it a miracle, or has Hell frozen over! Last time, the gundam pilots wrecked their gundams, and were lying about on the grass, what'll... (hEY, UM, sd? tHERE'S ALL READY A lETTER XVI ON MY PC!) Seriously? but i haven't writen it yet! (iT WON'T LET ME OPEN THE FILE!) Well, i guess this is.... *Coughs*   
Letters from Santa Dot XVIb!  
.= Last time, something happened that we dun know. I think it was some sort of virus, but apparenly, we wrote, and we posted, so, ya... well, this will go back to the plot... *smacks tyria before she can say what plot, and smiles innocently* the sweet sound of silence .^  
;;After a while, Heero sits up and looks at the surroundings.;;  
Heero: Milliardo, i don't think we're in Oz anymore...  
;;Milliardo jumps up, and pulls out his gun at the dark haired boy.;;  
Milliardo: You're much too talkative to be Heero Yui! Who are you, and what have you done with Yui???  
  
. = Is Heero really not Heero? Is there nothing else for me to foreshadow because Tyria and I talked so long that only two lines were spoken in the entire letter? Find out next time (oR IN THE CASE OF THE SECOND ONE, YOU ALL READY KNOW...) Letters From Santa Dot XVII! 


	18. Letter XVII

Letters From Santa Dot XVII   
. = Last time, Milliardo discovered that Heero couldn't possibly be Heero because it was talking waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much.... (wAY TO MUCH BEING AT LEAST 11 WORDS IN UNDER TEN MINUTES, WHEN not IN SOME SORT OF SPEECH ABOUT WAR AND VIOLENCE.) And we discovered that Tyria and I can waste an impressive amount of space!  
;;'Heero' smirks, and laughs, then, in a very dark, spooky distortion of Heero's voice, began to sang...;;  
'Heero': Ring around the roses...  
Pockets full of poses...  
Ashes...  
Ashes...  
;; .@;; ;;  
We all fall dooooooooooooooooooooooown!  
;; The Heero appearence melted away to reveal Duo, with huge black bat wings ;;  
Duo: Mwa hahaha! Now you are trapped in this world forever, Milliardo, and you can't keep my Heero away from me by fighting him anymore! Mwa hahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!! ;;blinks;; Um, bye. ;;Disappears in a puff of black smoke;;  
.;; =Will Duo have his Heero all to himself now? What will Milliardo do now, stuck in this world with nothing to repair Epyon? Will Milliardo ever get back to the Gundam Wing universe? (wILL THE AUTHOR EVER GET BACK TO THE rONIN wARRIORS???) .;; Meh, maybe . Anyways, find out the answers, maybe, if i'm in a good mood, next time on Letters From Santa Dot XVIII! 


	19. Letter XVIII

Letters From Santa Dot XVIII  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot, Milliardo found out that his opponent from earlier wasn't Heero Yui at all, but in fact it was a devil-ish Duo Maxwell, preventing Milliardo from taking up so much of his lover Heero's time. (wHAT A MOUTHFUL!) Indeed.  
;;All of a sudden, Milliardo, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Uli, Whiteblaze, the sleeping Lady Kayura, Kale, Dais (with fluorescent purple hair), Sekhmet, Anubis (dressed as Sailor Moon, hair and all), and the drunken Sage all appeared in a beautiful clearing full of pixies. All the pixies were dancing and flying about. Everyone, except for the sleeping Kayura and the drunken Sage scream. Kayura wakes up from all the screaming, but doens't seem affected by the pixies. Sage, has a different opinion.;;  
Sage: ;;hick;; Hey! Looksh, it'sh a bunsh of faeriesh, er shumshin'. I wondersh if I-sh can stepsh on shemsh!  
.;; = Will Sage be able to fulfill his drunken dream of stepping on a bunch of faeries? Does this proove that the author has been influenced by listening to the song Purple Hills too much? ('hEY mA, YOU SEE ME STEPPING ON THESE LEPRACHAUNS?') Will anyone ever actually understand what Sage is saying?? Whatsh will shappensh nextsh? Findsh out nesht timesh, on, Lettersh From Shanta Dotsh XIX! 


	20. Letter XIX

Lettersh From Shanta Dotsh XIX  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot, the entire cast minus the dead one, and the devil-duo have been transported to a mystical clearing full of faeries, who's cute adorable magic dancing has scared the living day-lights outta everyone except for Kayura (who had been asleep) and Sage, who was drunk, and as such, wanted to try to step on one of the pixies.  
;;Fortunaetly for the pixies, Sage passed out from his drunkness before he could take two steps. Upon closer inspection, as carried out by Kayura, the only one not scared out of their willies and trying to run away, and still concious, there were 10 pixies. One had blond hair, styled in the same manner as 'Sailor Anubis'. Another had long, flowing blond hair held by a bow. One had long, flowing black hair, and another had short, dark hair. One had brown hair in a ponytail, and one had medium length green hair. One had short blond hair and looked rather man-ish, and one had extremely long green hair, part of which was in a bun. There were two younger pixies, one with pink hair, also styled like anubis', and one had medium length black hair, and looked rather tired. ;;  
Lady Kayura: ;;jumps up, and cries out;; Earth Pixie Star Power!!;;  
. = What is Kayura doing? Will the others ever stop cowering in random fear? Will Sage have the biggest hang over ever when he wakes up? Will he wake up? Will Anubis ever snap outta it and fix his hair back to normal after Kale's Ebilness? Will I ever stop rambling? Find out next time on, Letters from Santa Dot XX! 


	21. Letter XX

Letters from Santa Dot XX  
. = Last time, on Lettersh from shanta dotsh XIX, Kayura had cried out a weird chant, and everyone was cowering in random fear. What WAS Kayura doing?  
  
;; the Ronin Warrior style wall paper ish thingys fly around kayura, so you can't see what's happening. after the transformation is done, she's wearing brown and white sailor fuku, and has also changed into a pixy like all the others.;;  
  
Random News anchor who appeared from outta no where: This is a made-up station's news show News Bulletin! Santa Dot has realized that she's got NO FUCKING CLUE why she did this, and can't think of anything more. In other words.... the author is bored of this arc^^ Thank you, and have a good day.  
;; News anchor takes off costume and turns out to actually be Tyria;;  
Tyria: And THAT'S how you end something you're bored of in a stupid pointless fanfic like this  
. = er, oh. .;; Thank you, I guess. Yep, so um.... (CAN'T THINK OF AN ENDING THING NOW?). No, no, i can, i can! um... Since the other is bored of this arc, what will the new story arc be like? Find out next time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXI! (GOOD COVER *sarcasm runs rampant*) .u 


	22. Letter XXI

Letters from Santa Dot XXI  
. = Last time , on Letters from Santa Dot XX, I got bored of the story arc, and dismissed it. What the hell am i going to do now?  
  
;; Everybody, except for the dead one, the sailor pixies and the bat duo finds themselves at Mia's house, with no memories of the glade of pixies. Kayura is STILL sailor pixi-ified, and sage is still unconcious.;;  
  
Ryo: What the hell happened?  
Rowen: I'm having one helluva a weird day today  
LRA: *gasps in shock* Rowen, you shouldn't swear with Yuli around!  
LRD: Yeah, you should beat him up!   
;;Little rowen angel and devil start fighting again, no one other than rowen can see them tho ; ;;  
SP Kayura: Usagi! ;;starts chasing Anubis, who is STILL dressed as Sailor Moon aroudn;;  
Anubis: I am NOT sailor moon! KALE!!!!!  
;;Anubis chases after Kale, and Sailor Pixy Kayura chases after Anubis;;  
. = Ah, it's nice to almost have a plot again .^ *fwaps Tyria before she can say anything* Ah, the sweet sound of silence. Will Anubis ever catch Kale and give him the punishment he diserves? Will SP Kayura ever catch 'Usagi'? Will she untransform and become normal again (OW...MY CHEEK uu) Find out next time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXII! 


	23. Letter XXII

Letters from Santa Dot XXII!  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXI, after discarding the story arc from Letters from Santa Dot XX, Kayura is still sailor pixied, and tormenting Anubis, making him torment Kale. What will happen as a result of this epic chase scene? (EPIC MY ass!).  
  
;;Sage wakes up/ de-unconsiouses (THAT IS -not- A WORD!);;  
Sage: ;;moans;; God, I have the worstest headache ever!  
Tyria: Worstest isnt' a word either!  
.: Well, either isn't a word!  
Tyria: ;;anime falls;; yes, it is.  
.: oh Yeah! ... Well who do you think you are anyways, the word police.  
Tyria: ;;dressed in a sexy anime police woman oufit, with a word police badge;; actually, yes.  
.: D'oh! *pays her fine, then gets back to the story*  
Rowen: Well, i wouldn't doubt it. Mia got you drunk good.  
;;Tyria, with grammer police batch, glares;;  
Rowen: Er, i mean, mia got you really drunk.   
;;Kale runs by, followed by Anubis, followed by SP Kayura. SP Kayura stops dead in her tracks near Sage;;  
  
.: ;;under the watchful eye of the grammer and word police;; What are they going to do about Sage's hangover....from hell! And why did Sailor Pixy Kayura (JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE SP STANDS FOR) stop chasing after her USagi? Find out next time on letters from Santa Dot XXIII! PS, should Santa Dot tackle some other animes with little short spam fictions? say in your review (pLEASE, DEAR gOD no!!!)  
.;; 


	24. Letter XXIII

Letters from Santa Dot XXIII!  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXII, Tyria finally snapped over all my made up words and non-existance grammer, and joined both the word AND grammer police. Also, Sage finally woke up, with the hang over from hell.  
  
Milliardo: I'm still here? Why am I here? Where IS here?  
;;No body notices;;  
SP Kayura: Fua, hahahahaha! To Catch Usagi, I will have to slow her down. and Ultra powerful head ache like the blond dude's is EXACTLY what I need, fua, hahahahahaha!  
;;SP Kayura shrinks down to microscopic size, and goes into the blond dude....er, Sage's body. Upon searching around for a while, she finds the brain, and the part of the brain where the hangover was, grabbed hold, and began pulling, and pulling, and...;;  
;;Tyria fwaps Santa Dot;;  
Tyria: Holy run-on sentence, S.D.!  
;;...and with a final mighty tug, the sailor pixy mananges to pull the hangover away from the rest of Sage, and returns outside his body, with the hangover in her hands, and grows back to normal size.  
  
. = Sailor Pixy Kayura managed to steal Sage's hangover! How will she use it against Anubis, and will he able to survive the lethal onslaught? Find out next time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXIV! 


	25. Letter XXIV

Letters from Santa Dot XXIV!  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot xxiii, Sailor Pixy Kayura went inside Sage's body and stole his hangover, so that she could use it to weaken Anubis, so that she could catch him. Will she succeed?  
  
SP Kayura: Fua, hahahahaha! Now, i can go inside Usagi, and plant this handover, and then i can catch her. Fua hahahahahaha!  
Rowen: ;;being the smarty that he is;; Um, Sailor Pixy Kayura, wouldn't you have to catch him to be able to go in his body and plant the hangover?  
SP Kayura: ;;stops in mid flight AND mid maniacle laughter;; Damn, i guess so? Oh well! ;;tosses the hangover away;; twas worth a try! Rowen, want to go have some ice cream?  
Rowen: Sure.   
;;Rowen and SP Kayura link arms and go off to the ice cream store. Milliardo, Ryo, and Yuli were hiding in the kitchen. Kento was also in the kitchen, but he wasn't hiding, he was eating. Cye was in a lake somewhere. The little Rowen angel and little rowen devil were still fighting in the living room.Anubis was still chasing Kale, and dais was also chasing Kale, cuz it looked fun. Mia was still dead (thank god), and so no one noticed that the giant, discarded Hangover began to rumble.;;  
  
. = Yay! We finally know what everybody's doing! But what will come of the hangover's ominous rumbling? Find out next time, if i'm feeling nice, in Letters from Santa Dot XXV! 


	26. Letter XXV

Letters from Santa Dot XXV!  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXIV, Rowen and SP Kayura link arms and go off to the ice cream store. Milliardo, Ryo, and Yuli were hiding in the kitchen. Kento was also in the kitchen, but he wasn't hiding, he was eating. Cye was in a lake somewhere. The little Rowen angel and little rowen devil were still fighting in the living room.Anubis was still chasing Kale, and dais was also chasing Kale, cuz it looked fun. Mia was still dead (thank god), and so no one noticed that the giant, discarded Hangover began to rumble. Um, Yeah.  
  
;;the hangover rumbled, and rumbled and rumbled, SO loud, that Little Angel Rowen and Little Devil Rowen noticed;;  
LRA: What the Hell was that?  
LRD: uh... I don't know... let's take this else where...  
LRA: 'K.  
;;The two stop fighting and link arms, and skip through the air towards Mia's room, open the door, and go in.;;  
LRD: CRAP! I forgot my pitchfork... one minute.  
;;Little Devil Rowen goes to get back out, but the door was still locked from the whole Mia got sage drunk thing (some doors can lock from just the one side, like at my school).;;  
LRD: We're locked in!  
LRA: Who cares, let's get back to fighting.  
LRD: 'K.  
;;And so they did.;;  
.;; = What does that have to do with anything? (DON'T THEY AGREE ON AN AWFUL LOT CONSIDERING THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS DISAGREE) .; Bah, you don't know anything. And what on earth is going on with that hangover? What does a hangover look like anyways? Find out next time, maybe, on Letters from Santa Dot XXVI! 


	27. Letter XXVI

Letters from Santa Dot XXVI!  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXV, the Liltte Angel Rowen and Little Devil Rowen actually noticed the rumbling of the hang-over. This prompted them to go fight in Mia's room, and they got locked in. Not to mention the fact that the poor devil left his pitchfork outside. And my astute friend Tyria noticed that the angel and devil agree a lot.   
  
:: ignored by everybody, the hang-over manages to flip itself so it's 'standing' erect. Then legs and arms sprout, and a head, and it vaguely takes the form of a woman. it then begins to laugh demonically::  
  
???: teehee^_^!  
Tyria: 'teehee'? That's you're best fucking evil laugh??  
. : what's wrong with teehee?  
Tyria: For someone as evil as you, I thought you'd understand. evil laughter goes like, "Fua hahahahaha!" or Bua hahahaha!" or, my personal favourite, "Mua hahahaha!"  
. : um, we just ran out of space.  
Tyria: again? oops.  
.; = damn. When will Tyria stop nagging me about every little detail! why the hell has the hang-over taken a human shape.... And how long can i drag out nothingness? Find out next time (oR IN THE CASE OF THE LAST ONE, YOU'VE BEEN FINDING OUT FOR 26 LETTERS) .u I -SAID-, Find out next time on Letters from Santa Dot XXVII! 


	28. Letter XXVII

Letters from Santa Dot XXVII  
. = Last time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXVI, the hang-over became humanoid.... and then Tyria and I wasted a bunch of space. As Usual. And even if something HAD happened, it wouldn't involve what's about to happen now!  
  
:: Tyria comes out in her Random News Anchor Outfit ::  
Tyria: I am Tyria, here again representing Made-Up Station's news show, News Bulletin! Today we are going to start a special mini-story arch (the hangover one will be continued afterwards). Many people, as sd and i have pretended to realize, probably have no idea why there are two authors, Santa Dot AND Tyria. In this mini-story arc, we will explain who we are, and the origins of Santa Dot. Why? Because SD thinks people care.  
.u = What does she mean THINKS people care! people do care! Right people? Right .^ Good. Now that we have that settled.... Who are Tyria and I? How did I Come to be? Does anybody even care? Does anybody even read these letters? Find out next time on Letters from Santa Dot XXVIII! 


	29. Letter XXVIII

Letters from Santa Dot XXVIII  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XXVII, the hang-over was put on the back-burner to do the long-time comming origin story! (way TOO MANY HYPHENATED WORDS *DIES*). We will now re-enact (gOD DAMMIT, ANOTHER HYPHEN WORD!) the story of my creation.  
  
::Chibi Bat-Duo flies up to the podium. He clears his throat into the microphone::  
Bat Duo: Good day folks. I am your narrator. Tyria was a mild-mannered fanfic writer... one of her first fanfics was a Ronin Warrior epic-adventure style fic with her as a Mary-sue. She tries to write good stories, never wanting to lower herself to writing 'spam-fiction'.  
Tyria: ::obviously reading from a script:: Oh! How I do hope that I will not ever be assosiated with spam-fiction!  
BD: One day, she was staring at a blank document, not knowing what to write. She decided to press a button, make a word starting with that letter, and write a story starting with that word. Anything to stop writer's block. She had with her, as usual, a two-liter of sprite, many many cans of diet coke (empty and full) and a big box of cheerios. How could she have known that her computer (and hence her life) would soon be irreversibly changed forever!  
  
. = That's the beginning folks! (tHE BEGINNING OF THE END. mAY i ASK, WHY BATDUO?) He's had the smallest part so far. And I like him. So THBBBBBBBBT! Biiiiiii~da! What will happen in the continuation of my origin story? Find out next time on Letters from Santa Dot XXVIV! (i'M GOING TO NEED TO LEARN MORE ROMAN NUMERALS AT THIS RATE)! 


	30. Letter XXIX

Letters from Santa Dot XXVIX!  
. = Last time on Letters from Santa Dot XXVIII, Our lovely narrator Chibi Bat Duo had introduced us to Tyria. But how will we get from an average author and an empty document to the lovely and wonderful me? ::slaps a sock in Tyria's mouth before she can say anything:: .^  
  
Bat Duo: Still narratin' away! Let's watch events unfold.  
Tyria::closes eyes and looks away, then stabs at her keyboard blindly. When she opens her eyes, she finds a plain old period sitting there.::  
Tyria: Bloody hell. I don't know any words that start with a period! It's supposed to come at the end! God damn it!  
Bat Duo: Tyria was thoroughly frusterated and glaring at the screen, but then her phone rang. She jumps up and runs out of her room, accidentally spilling the two liter of sprite (almost full) and a half-full can of diet coke onto the keyboard. The carbonated liquids seeped into the computer, and warped the period in a way that could not be detected by human eyes. It didn't look any bigger, it wasn't smaller, or fatter than a normal period. How was it different??  
  
. = My, that sounds like an exquisitly evil place to stop, doesn't it? How was the period different from a normal period, if it wasn't shaped differently? What the hell does this have to do with stupid random pointless ronin warriors spam fics? Find out next time, on Letters from Santa Dot XXX! (*mumbling something that sounds an awful lot like 'get this sock out of my mouth' would sound IF there was a sock in her mouth) .^ 


End file.
